Infant support pillows have filled an important need for small infants and the parents caring for them. However, as in so many other ways, premature infants have special needs. Their tiny bodies may be too small to rest snugly in conventional infant support pillows. In addition, there may be no provision for multiple positions. Thus, there remains a need for an infant support pillow that accommodates smaller and premature infants as well as full term infants. In addition, there is a need for a versatile infant support pillow that provides a number of seating and support configurations. Still further, there is a need for an infant support pillow that accommodates the rapid growth of infants. These and other needs are met by the present invention.